Cambering vehicles of the type having a single front wheel extending from a vertical steering stem's lower extremity and two rear wheels, each attached to one of a pair of horizontal trailing arms pivotally attached to the steering stem are known. Typically, handlebars attach to the steering stem's upper extremity to permit manipulation of the single wheel. Above the rear wheels on each of the trailing arms are platforms for the user to stand on while operating the vehicle. More complex vehicles also include additional elements, including brakes.
To move the vehicle, the operator stands upon platforms provided on each trailing arm. By alternately leaning left and right, the vehicle will camber left and right. This cambering induces a force between the rear wheels and a surface upon which the vehicle is placed. The force produces work driving the vehicle forward along a sinusoidal path, the frequency of which is related to the user's input of alternate leans and the amplitude of which is related to the speed of the vehicle.
Until now, such vehicles have only been operable on dry land. It has been found, however, that ski attachments may be provided to such vehicles to enable their use on snow, ice or water. Particularly when utilized on a downhill ski slope or on water when pulled by a powered vehicle, use of cambering vehicles with ski attachments has been found to be quite enjoyable. It would therefore be beneficial to provide a cambering vehicle which may be adapted for use on dry land, snow, ice, or water.
It would also be beneficial to provide a ski attachment which may be retrofitted to a conventional cambering vehicle.